


【深呼晰】红

by huashengsheng



Category: shx - Fandom, srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huashengsheng/pseuds/huashengsheng
Summary: 一篇不太像pwp的pwp，可它真的是个pwp女装老王，xs不逆。





	【深呼晰】红

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇不太像pwp的pwp，可它真的是个pwp
> 
> 女装老王，xs不逆。

** 《红》 **

** ——你尝过的那些甜头，都是寂寞的果实。 **

起因是几个小的把幺蛾子的精修照片扒翻出来了，给发到了群里。王晰一瞧，嗬！这漂亮可人儿，这带着面具的大美妞儿，可不就是我的深深？

跟着狗比之心就起来了，进行了一些很狗的发言，说了一些很狗的话。本来还以为自己在那个大家一起狗的小群，激情发言过后，小的们反而不讲话了。王晰抬头一看，divo（36）的群名烙得他眼疼。

完球，他想。

其他人很知趣地转移了话题，废话唠几句，表情包掰头一下，就给刷上去了。后来提到个很沙雕的话题，有人把周深艾特出来了。爬完楼，沙沙作响了半天，小百灵儿叽叽喳喳地把该回的都回了个遍。

唯独没搭理王晰。王晰就知道，这不好，肯定是生气了。这小人精在人际关系上向来稳妥，不怠慢不忽视是原则。没上线期间三百多条未读都爬了，还回得仔细，不可能没看见他那些话。

看见了，还没给眼神，多半不太好。王晰也不糊涂，正好人家孩子正在放暑假，视奸了一会儿微博朋友圈，算准了对方没在忙，王晰一个视频电话打了过去。忙音响了一会儿，小孩儿接了。

王晰热切而真挚地表达了自己绝没有不尊重周深的意思，说那些狗话不过是口嗨。视频那边，周深心不在焉，嗯嗯地敷衍着，手里哗啦哗啦地翻着新歌的乐谱，认真标记，一副压根不想听他哔哔的架势。

王晰心一横，眉头一皱，说深深啊，我也知道你……你那个时候难，得扮成姑娘去……去唱歌。我也不是故意说那些话的，一时糊涂，深深，你……

周深没抬头，手里的笔还在写个不停。晰哥，隔了一会儿他说，你光知道就行吗？王晰心里咯噔一声。

你光说说就行吗？他又说。周深的声音和往常一样，清亮亮的少年嗓，听不出情绪。北方人的疑问词习惯轻声，周深却总把mā的阴平讲得很清楚，尾音带着一个软绵绵的尾巴。挠人得很。王晰觉得手心里有水，一摸，全是冷汗。

对话卡壳了，呆了好一会儿，王晰才说我……嗯，我知道不行，非常不行。那深深你说怎么办才好？哥都听你的。周深噗地一声笑了出来。

“没事儿，晰哥，真的，那都三年前的事儿了，别放在心上。”他说。又说过两天要一起去上海录节目了，一起去吃饭鸭。晰哥要是有空，过后陪陪我好不好？

好好好，当然好。见周深终于松口，王晰松了口气，准备给自己狂补三十遍“看清楚群再说话”这一课。

可他又觉得不太得劲。回想了一遍刚才视频时周深的微表情，越咂摸越觉得不对，心说这事儿八成没完，还有的可掰扯。

果不其然。录完节目后，两人分头回了酒店，推开门时网瘾少年靠在躺椅上玩手机，王晰一笑，囫囵着把人整个抱起来，一顿揉搓。毕竟好久没摸到了，想得紧，搞着搞着，手就不安分了，伸进衣摆里顺着小腰往上摸。周深由着他闹，伸长了手够过了桌上的一个纸袋子。

“晰哥，给你的。”边说边把老狐狸的手从自己衣服里抠出来，非要王晰先看了再说。

王晰心想哦？这么大一袋儿，这咋还客气上了呢。以前他和周深搞的时候也不兴这一套，本来这种关系就乱八七糟的，玷污了纯洁的金钱就不好了。

要给也是我给你才对啊！王晰心说，狗比之心又浮了上来，一双细眼笑得有点猥琐。周深不理他，只是催赶快。王晰说好，乖乖说什么都行，就打开了纸袋儿。

袋子里装着一身红衣、一双红鞋。王晰瞅了半天，心说这是咋地，什么新玩法？周深也不做声，王晰翻来覆去看了半天，终于发现了其中关窍。周深给了他一套女装。

王晰傻了。

第一反应是想推脱，“深深啊，这……”说着拿余光去瞟周深。小孩儿笑吟吟的，眼神却非常认真，绝不是开玩笑的表情。

“晰哥，你不是过说了都听我的吗？可不许反悔哦。”又一句话压过来，王晰知道，今天逃是别想逃了。

这身女装和前两天拍杂志的服装有点像，就是拎着水果兜儿的那套。和男装相比，女款西装的制式很不一样，上装腰掐得很紧，袖筒修得很细，裤子腰低裆短。小裤脚是为着配合女人露出的那一截脚踝：细、白、没有毛发，像一块块长了骨头的牛奶豆腐，向下流淌着，流进一双高跟鞋里——红色，尖头，细高跟,皮带儿上有铆钉。王晰知道这鞋不便宜，他老婆有一双差不多的，大好几千。周深惯常节俭，今天却下了本钱，这可真是奇怪。

一身红衣、一双红鞋。那红色红得极正，王晰看着它，突然被刺得睁不开眼睛。

“算了吧，深深……”他最后又做了一次挣扎。周深二话没说，直接上手开始解王晰的衬衫纽扣，一副要亲自伺候他更衣的架势。老狐狸愣了半天，在小猫动手去解他裤扣的那刻猛地跳了起来，连声说自己来，自己来，然后抱着衣服跑进了卫生间，心跳狂乱，如台风天落雨一般，噼里啪啦，噼里啪啦。

他不知道周深今天上了什么劲儿，也不知道他在执着些什么。衣服领口很大，没有内搭，露出半截硅胶胸贴来，那胸贴有点厚度，还真把一块平板儿给垫出了二两软肉。

女装的西裤裤裆太短了，裤子拉链一闭上，王晰就迈不开双腿了，裤子前头鼓起一包，很不好看，关键部位被硌得难受。袋子里还有一个假发片，是那种带卷儿的短发发型，很像电视里三十年代大上海摩登女郎。他研究了一会儿，把它沿着自己刘海后方卡好。弄好后王晰才敢照镜子，只看了一眼，他愣了半天。

镜子里站着一个模样奇怪女人，直直地看向他。这女人真丑啊！王晰想，小眼、宽肩、大骨架，脸上有没刮干净的胡胎，手脚粗长。

还穿着一身红——丑就不要穿这么亮的颜色啊。王晰被镜中的那个她盯得怪不自在，手脚都不知道该怎么摆。周深推门进来，看他这样，笑得可开心。

“晰哥，你这样可不行。”周深站在他身后，正对镜子。一手猛力顶了一下王晰的腰窝，又按住他的肚子，让吸气挺胸，两只小手使劲把他的肩膀向下、向后放掰。

不太好受，王晰心想。可他眼睁睁地看见镜中的女人的脖子变长了、身板儿站直了。胸挺了起来，两腿好好地并着，臀部的位置放对，就这样，竟然也模模糊糊地有了一点美女的模样。他的心情很复杂。

王晰这辈子没当过女人，也没把自己当成过女人。他娶了老婆、生了个姑娘，却不知道另一性别连站姿和男性都是那么地不同。镜中那女人越发妩媚起来，他不知作何感想，只觉得陌生，便本能地向后退去。而周深不肯饶过，不给走，硬要王晰直面镜子里那另一个“她”。拉扯之间，王晰摸到周深手里有个小物件，硬硬的，好像是一小节塑料管子。他把那东西掰出来，是一管口红。王晰一个驹灵。

这管口红他认得。那天他收拾行李，不慎把妻的一支口红揣进了自己的化妆包，回家再找，却不知所踪了。巡演途中，后台化妆间人多又乱，谁拿错了谁的一点小东西是常有的事，多半也找不回来，没有人在乎，包括妻在内。没想到在这儿又和它见了面。口红盖子上贴着张小猪佩奇的贴纸，这是女儿的手笔，王晰不可能认错。

这一刻他觉得自己要疯了。妻、高跟鞋、小猪佩奇，女儿、口红、周深，还有镜子里那个一身红衣的自己……红，红，红，这是他发现周深的眼角是红的，他的唇舌也是红色。王晰的眼里落满了红。

他没法思考了。脑子里不太清晰，只愣愣地把那支口红拔开、拧出来，塞到周深手中，像个忏罪者，把戒鞭捧给掌刑人，明知行将面临酷刑的折磨，却无路可逃，却心甘情愿。

口红不是新的，用了一半儿，截面上还沾着妻的唇纹，周深就用它为王晰描唇。他坐在洗手台上，高出一截儿，王晰就得抬头看他。周深捏着男人那线条纤细的下颌，画得仔细。可能就是这样的，周深想。他想起自己曾数次跪在男人脚边吞吐，应该也是这样的：抬着头，眼神迷离，像个小动物一样，被人捏住了下巴，脸上满是对方留下的痕迹，或红或白。他直直地吻上了他刚画好的那对嘴唇。

厮磨之间口红很快被亲花了，沿着嘴角擦出去一条红，不太好看。都说薄嘴唇的男人薄情寡义，周深想，那薄唇的女人呢？

那你呢？他又想。王晰这个样子快把他迷死了。他又吻了王晰一次，这次更用力了一点，咬着他的嘴唇，咬得很用力。他自己从洗手台上跳了下来，制着王晰一步步向外屋退去。以前可不是这样，乱搞的时候王晰把他抱上床的情况更多一些。现在这个角色倒过来了。这身红衣仿佛是一个奇怪的壳儿，让套在里面的人变了模样改了心性。

又像是一条红色的河，流淌着，向外蔓延，将人淹没。很快你就不能呼吸了，氧气和头顶上的光离得越来越远，越来越触碰不到。他被这红色包绕着，他要窒息了。王晰任由周深把自己推出浴室。事情办过很多次，头一回不用他去主导，周深带着他。一个那么内敛而柔软、没有攻击性的人，这一刻却让王晰手足无措、没有了反抗的立场。这太不应该了。

他被周深推倒在床上，身体重重地摔倒下去，女装的衣服料子扯得他皮肉疼。

周深从上头看下来，那张平时总是甜甜笑着的小脸这一刻变得陌生了，很疏离，也很遥远。王晰是真的慌了，他不知道这种距离感竟是如此的可怕——原来它这样可怕！他想挣扎，想逃，又觉得自己没有立场那么做，也觉得自己很可笑。

进入的时候有点涩。他回来之前，周深应该做了准备，不过也过去了也有段时间，润滑剂干得差不多了。里面很紧，王晰不敢动，情人则在上方，动得很艰难。有点疼。这次搞得没有平时那么爽，无论是生理层面还是心理层面。有一个瞬间王晰很绝望，又很混乱。好不容易爽了起来，许许多多多的场景却从眼前浮过，纷繁，又令人惊悸。

他想起第一次和周深做，还是在梅溪湖的那个冬天。他紧紧把人圈在床上，用力亲吻，吻他吻到肺中缺氧。那时他病还没有好利索，房间里还留着病人呆过的气息，阴仄仄的，很不清朗。

王晰觉得周深应该是答应了，他问过了，你愿意吗，深深？你同意吗？都得到了肯定的答复。前戏尽量做得完整，可进去的那一瞬间周深还是哭了，因为疼，因为害怕，因为偷窃的负罪感与歉疚，因为颓唐因为焦虑，也因为那种巨大的孤独——孤独压在周深胸口上，他快要憋死了。

这是周深第一次和人上床、第一次和男人睡，也是他第一次屁股后头塞着一根男人的东西，被草得满脸眼泪。这么多个第一次，本应该多些安全感，多些从容，少些荒唐，没想到却遭遇了王晰，遭遇了这么多不清不楚的事情。你啊……你怎么就这么倒霉呢？

你又怎么肯让自己变得这么倒霉？王晰想来想去，他想不明白，周深的声音让他的血液沸腾起来，他也不愿再想了。第一次做爱时建议采用后入的姿势，更容易点，可这次王晰全程正视对方，这个姿势给王晰带来了心理上的满足，他把那双小手压在他头顶，然后用力干他。

又眼睁睁地看着那条白乎乎、软踏踏的肉体染上了艳色：青的紫的，白的红的。他想周深应该是痛的，过后他把那具身体搂在怀里，太瘦了，瘦得过分。这么小的身躯，若想在舞台上放声高歌，怕是只能从灵魂中去借出一部分光芒和能量。

可是你的灵魂又有多大、多强呢？王晰不知道，也不愿意去想。到了这个年纪，他早已明白，讲那些深得无边的东西都没用，太虚了，剖析灵魂不如大干一场来得实际，深层交流不如裸着身体相拥来得温暖。想到这儿，他深叹一口气，然后将周深抱得更紧了。

那之后又发生了许多事情。断断续续地见面，有机会就做，偷偷地。情到深处，每一次他都很狗，枉顾对方还要面对公众，把周深死死地扣在身下。现在一切都反过来了，天和地，日与月，你与我，王晰穿着一身红衣，他变成了个奇形怪状的女人，就像三年前电视上的幺蛾子一样：不完整，不正当，却美得绝望。过了一会儿王晰发现周深哭了，满脸眼泪，哭得很不仔细，有点儿丑。

“对不起晰哥。”周深边哭边说，身下还一身泥泞，脸上又全是泪水，可怜得让人难受。这一刻王晰又愧又悔，今天他一身女装和周深上床，怕得差点硬不起来。三年前周深才二十四岁，穿着裙子站在舞台上，给全世界的人看——他该有多怕啊。

周深一次次向他敞开心扉，把最柔软、最脆弱的部分暴露出来。王晰不知道自己是不是足够懂他，也不知道自己是不是配得上那颗心。可王晰知道该怎么安慰周深，尤其是哭的时候，这个他最懂。

他把周深拽下来，发狠似的把人翻转过来，压在身下。出了不少汗，硅胶胸贴不粘了，王晰把它撕下来，扔到一边，又一手扯下假发片。这晚上他做得很过分，每一次进退都不留情面，仿佛要将自己深深地嵌在周深体内似的。周深被他搞得没有力气哭喊，快高潮的时候，一双小手到处乱抓，也找不到一个着力点。恍惚间他感到王晰摸上了自己的手，一点点抚过每一根手指，最后和他十指紧扣。以前王晰从来没这样做过，他不知道他需要这些。

这是爱吗？周深不知道，他脑子有点糊涂，他只知道这天地间有两个人在这夜相拥，共同冷暖。最后王晰射在了里面，感觉不很好，黏糊糊的。他试探性地抱了抱王晰，跟着就落入了一个很温暖的怀抱中。

真狼狈，周深想，可也挺好。他闭上双眼，任凭自己慢慢上升，又缓缓降落。

大上海的夜晚从来不会寂静，一个喧嚣的黄昏过后，紧接着就是一个喧嚣的白天。但在这夜与日间总还留有一条切口，就在夜归的人身后、晨跑的人面前。走吧，走吧！各有各的事儿，各有各的人生，都挺忙的。孤独的、可怜的旅人们啊，快快回家去吧！

告别的时候没说什么话，可周深亲手帮王晰把抹了满脸的口红印子给擦掉了。口红防水，不太好洗，擦到最后把嘴巴周围的皮肤也擦红了，怪丑的。

窗帘没有拉死，就有点光透了进来，细细的，很小，却很亮。像一条线，牵了出去，牵出一片亮堂堂的天光、一轮红艳艳的太阳。

以后他们没有再胡搞过了。只不过有些记忆是无法去除的，像是在哪儿留下了一个疤瘌，不疼不痒，却总是在那，长长短短，浅浅深深。

王晰的应援色是红的，每次演出，舞台下面红灯一片，他心中泛起一丝微澜；

陪妻去买衣服，妻试了一条红裙，问他好不好看。好看的，妻身材好，穿什么都好看，可他撇开目光，油嘴滑舌，劝她换了个颜色；

圈子太小，再怎么避，最后还是碰了面。那天后援会往后台给送了一束红玫瑰，王晰就从心里生出一种预感。出了化妆间，他见到周深了。

“晰哥。”周深说。还是一样的模样，一样孩子气十足的笑。经此一番，他不会再变了。

他俩打了个照面，寒暄两句。他把那束玫瑰花分出几朵送给周深，周深笑呵呵地接了，捧在胸前。导演喊他去候场，两人擦肩而过，彼此都没有回头。

从那天起，王晰知道，从离开周深的那一刻起，他的心上裂开了一道缝，里面满是滚烫的红。

【fin】

对深呼晰，还是有蛮多故事想写。

管他蓝啊红啊，米啊铁啊，沪啊京啊，去他娘的。


End file.
